onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Sengoku
| doppor = Takkou Ishimori | doppita = Luca Semeraro (Ep. 151); Paolo De Santis (Ep. 277+) | prima = Capitolo 234; episodio 151 | affi = Marina (dimesso) | ruolo = Grand'ammiraglio (ex) | data = 9 maggio | frutto = Homo Homo modello Buddha | altro = }} L'ex grand'ammiraglio Sengoku era il comandante supremo delle forze della Marina. Era una delle figure più famose, assieme a Edward Newgate, Kinjishi e Monkey D. Garp all'epoca in cui Gol D. Roger era ancora vivo, e continua ad esserlo tuttora, nonostante abbia dato le dimissioni. Aspetto Sengoku è un uomo di mezza età alto, muscoloso ed energico, con una barba lunga intecciata e baffi. Si fa sempre accompagnare dalla sua capra. Porta i capelli in stile afro, ma sono sempre coperti dal cappello. Porta un paio di occhiali e la tipica uniforme dei Marine adornata da numerose medaglie. Un'altra caratteristica del suo abbigliamento è un finto gabbiano a grandezza naturale posto in cima al suo cappello. Vent'anni prima degli eventi attuali, quando Sengoku era un ammiraglio, non portava il cappello e non aveva la barba. Anche la sua uniforme era meno adornata: portava una giacca nera e pantaloni blu, con la giacca della Marina indossata come se fosse un mantello. Personality Sengoku appears to be a very proud man who is loyal to the World Government and, up until the cover-up of the Impel Down incident, never questioned orders from them. He also won't accept any reason for letting a criminal go and also has a habit of getting very irritated with failure. While it has not been revealed what kind of justice Sengoku follows, he certainly does not shy away from actions that falls under the code of Absolute Justice. From his view, the Shichibukai are just pirates, though he notes how valuable they can be when the time comes. However as the years went by, he appears to be losing his faith in the government, shown after the Whitebeard War when he was angry at the order from the government to suppress the mass escape incident in Level 6 of Impel Down to save face and keep the faith of the people, thus placing nations in danger. This eventually led Sengoku to resign from the Marines. Before the Whitebeard War, he was concerned over the movements of the Straw Hat Pirates, and had followed their movements ever since they left Water 7, though at the time his current concern was about the upcoming war against Whitebeard, to the point that he brushed off the incident of the attack on a Tenryuubito and left it to the admirals. Upon hearing about Luffy's break-in of Impel Down, Sengoku was so frustrated that he almost took it out on Garp, and had come close to losing his patience with the antics of the Monkey family in general. Sengoku also believes that a person's birth (with the consideration of the parents' reputation) is enough to determine the potential impact they could bring to the world if left unchecked, such as Ace being Roger's son and Luffy being Dragon's son. This is shown at Ace's execution where one of the main reasons for Ace's execution was not because he was a pirate, but because he was the son of Gol D. Roger and he believed that Ace must be executed by any means necessary even if that meant an all out war with Whitebeard. His epithet Sengoku the Buddha may seem contradictory at best because through the course of the series, while he has shown himself to be an extremely calm, composed, collected man, he has also shown himself to be quite capable of violence. Doflamingo remarked on this irony when the Shichibukai convened at Mariejois to choose a successor for Crocodile. However, with the revelation of his Devil Fruit, it would seem his epithet's origins come from his fruit's ability, exactly like the three current admirals (although his is not an alias). He also appears to have some common sense, as shown when he ordered the Whitebeard War to be over and ordered for people to tend to the wounded. His justice isn't as uncompromising as Akainu's; it seems to be more of a mix of both absolute and moral justice, as he did make a large speech about morality. He also called the war to an end upon Ace and Whitebeard's demises, after Shanks made his appearance. Another hint of moral justice is also shown when he got infuriated when the World Government decided to cover-up the break-out of the Level 6 Impel Down prisoners released by Blackbeard, although he once said not to question the World Government's orders. In addition, in his conversation with Kong, he stated that justice is a matter of personal values and doesn't endorse one form of justice over the other, mirroring Smoker's talk with Tashigi in Alabasta. This hints that Sengoku is more of a pragmatist in applying justice. Relazioni Monkey D. Garp Quando Sengoku era un ammiraglio, spesso era accompagnato da Monkey D. Garp, e già a quell'epoca Sengoku trovava irritanti certi comportamenti del collega; in ogni caso però lo rispetta moltissimo. Dopo aver scoperto che Garp gli ha tenuto nascosto che Monkey D. Rufy è suo nipote, Sengoku si infuria per l'ennesima volta con il viceammiraglio. Garp, da parte sua, si diverte ogni volta che riesce a farlo imbestialire. Sengoku era a conoscenza che Garp aveva in un certo senso adottato Portuguese D. Ace, il figlio del re dei pirati Gol D. Roger, la qual cosa avrebbe dovuto essere un segreto. A Marineford Sengoku ha ammonito Garp ricordardogli che non avrebbe dovuto commettere follie, altrimenti nemmeno lui, l'eroe della Marina, l'avrebbe fatta franca. Sengoku sa anche che il leader dei rivoluzionari Dragon è il padre di Rufy, cioè il figlio di Garp. Sengoku non si è fatto problemi nel rivelare questi legami al mondo intero. Sengoku è stato veloce nel bloccare Garp prima che il viceammiraglio commettesse una follia cercando di vendicare la morte di Ace per mano di Akainu. Flotta dei sette Così come il viceammiraglio Smoker e l'ammiraglio Kizaru, Sengoku ritiene che i membri della Flotta dei sette siano pur sempre dei pirati, e quindi non si fida minimamente di loro, al punto da chiamarli "la feccia del mare". Tuttavia si rende conto che possono essere utili, quando le circostanze lo richiedono. Quando si rifiutano di schierarsi dalla parte del Governo Mondiale come hanno fatto Boa Hancock, Jinbe e Marshall D. Teach, Sengoku si irrita molto. Governo Mondiale Ventidue anni fa Sengoku era fedele al Governo Mondiale, tuttavia ha ormai perso la fiducia in loro a causa della decisione degli astri di saggezza di nascondere gli avvenimenti di Impel Down e di non diffondere manifesti con le taglie degli evasi, nonostante ciascuno dei fuggitivi sarebbe capace di distruggere un paese. Questa è stata una, se non la più importante ragione delle sue dimissioni. Nemici Barbabianca Sengoku è fin dai tempi di Gol D. Roger una delle figura più importanti sulla scena mondiale; per questo motivo è uno dei pochi a ricevere il rispetto di Barbabianca. Sengoku ha praticamente dichiarato guerra a Barbabianca nel monento in cui ha deciso di condannare a morte Portuguese D. Ace. Nonostante la vittoria della Marina, Sengoku ha acconsentito a consegnare i corpi di Ace e Barbabianca ai pirati, invece di mostrare i loro cadaveri come trofei al mondo intero. Monkey D. Rufy Tutte le azioni più clamorose di Rufy hanno inflitto duri colpi al Governo Mondiale. Inoltre è figlio del ricercato Dragon; per questo è ritenuto una grande minaccia per il mondo a causa della sua discendenza, esattamente come nel caso di Ace. Shanks Nonostante Shanks sia un pirata Sengoku sembra portargli un certo rispetto, tanto che seguendo le sue parole decide di porre fine alla battaglia di Marineford e di lasciare che i suoi uomini si portino via i corpi di Barbabianca ed Ace affinchè ricevano un funerale onorevole. È la prima e unica volta in cui Sengoku ha mostrato rispetto, un rispetto che non concede nemmeno alla Flotta dei sette. Kinjishi Sengoku considerava Kinjishi il suo nemico principale, allo stesso modo in cui Garp vedeva Gol D. Roger. Una volta ha anche ammonito Garp di non provare a catturarlo e si è arrabbiato quando Garp gli ha detto che in quel caso, comunque, gliene avrebbe lasciato il merito, facendo capire che Sengoku voleva catturarlo per la soddisfazione personale e non per la fama che ne avrebbe ricavato. Quando Kinjishi ha attaccato Marineford ha accettato l'aiuto di Garp, ma l'ha fatto soltanto per limitare i danni che il pirata avrebbe recato alla base della Marina, visto che in effetti nonostante gli sforzi dei due ufficiali, metà degli edifici presenti è stata distrutta. Forza e abilità Come comandante dell'intera forza della Marina, Sengoku aveva un'autorità ineguagliabile su qualunque ufficiale ed era tra i pochi a poter invocare un Buster Call. Le uniche persone con più potere politico di lui erano gli astri di saggezza e Kong. Tuttavia, avendo dato le dimissioni, ha rinunciato a tutto questo. A prescindere dal possesso di un frutto del diavolo, Sengoku ha dimostrato di possedere una forza straordinaria, tanto da riuscire a immobilizzare un infuriato Garp. Essendo stato uno dei personaggi più potenti fin dai tempi di Gol D. Roger, Sengoku continua ad essere una delle persone più temute al mondo. È anche uno stratega di prim'ordine, come dimostrato chiaramente a Marineford. Le sue tattiche astute spingono Squardo a ferire gravemente Barbabianca, così come il muro di contenimento costruito lungo la baia e l'attacco devastante di Akainu hanno contribuito a mettere in seria difficoltà i pirati di Barbabianca e a distruggere la loro nave ammiraglia, la Moby Dick. Ambizione Tutti i Marine dal grado di viceammiraglio in su sanno utilizzare l'Ambizione, quindi anche gli ufficiali di grado superiore ne sono capaci. Frutto del diavolo Sengoku ha mangiato il frutto Homo Homo modello Buddha, un frutto del diavolo di tipo Zoo Zoo mitologico che gli ha donato la capacità di trasformarsi in un'enorma Buddha, abilità da cui deriva il suo soprannome. Il colore del suo corpo e dei suoi vestiti diventa dorato e luccicante. In questa forma le sue proporzioni fisiche sono alterate, con il torso e le braccia che diventano molto più grosse se confrotnate con il resto del corpo. Trasformandosi, Sengoku ottiene una forza fisica straordinaria, tanto che riesce a far collassare il patibolo su cui si trovava, nonostante gli sforzi congiunti di Rufy e di Galdino di utilizzare i loro frutti del diavolo per assorbire la forza dell'impatto. Sengoku può anche scagliare devastanti onde d'urto dai palmi delle mani. Storia Passato L'attacco di Kinjishi Una settimana prima dell'esecuzione di Gol D. Roger Kinjishi attaccò il quartier generale della Marina con l'intenzione di uccidere personalmente il re dei pirati, ma Sengoku e Garp lo affrontarono. Dopo una dura battaglia che distrusse metà degli edifici presenti a Marineford, i due riuscirono a sconfiggere il pirata volante e lo fecero rinchiudere ad Impel Down. L'incidente di Ohara Ventidue anni prima degli eventi attuali Sengoku aveva il grado di ammiraglio. In questo periodo venne incaricato dal Governo Mondiale di eseguire una missione segreta: inviare un Buster Call contro l'isola di Ohara. Sengoku diede un lumacofono d'oro a Spandine, direttore del CP9, prima di mandarlo sull'isola per valutare la situazione. Tra i cinque viceammiragli scelti per eseguire il Buster Call c'erano Sakazuki, Kuzan e Hagwor D. Sauro. Dopo la cattura di Nico Olvia Sengoku aggiornò Sauro sulla situazione. Il gigante cercò di fare cambiare idea a Sengoku sostenendo che gli archeologi di Ohara erano semplicemente curiosi di apprendere la storia. Sengoku fece finta di non sentirlo e gli ordinò di limitarsi ad seguire gli ordini. Più tardi Sengoku fu informato che Sauro aveva liberato Nico Olvia. Temendo che il Buster Call potesse venire vanificato, Sengoku ordinò ai suoi uomini di ritrovare al più presto i due fuggitivi. Dopo l'esecuzione del Buster Call, Sengoku venne informato da Spandine che uno degli archeologi era sopravvissuto. La bambina, Nico Robin, fu considerata una grave minaccia per la sicurezza mondiale e la Marina mise sulla sua testa una taglia di 79.000.000 . Saga dell'isola nel cielo La riunione con la Flotta dei sette Dopo la sconfitta di Crocodile per mano di Rufy e la revoca del suo stato di membro della Flotta dei sette, Sengoku viene convocato a Marijoa per decidere il suo sostituto assieme ad alcuni dei più alti ufficiali della Marina e chiunque degli altri membri della Flotta decida di farsi vivo. La riunione viene interrotta dall'apparizione improvvisa di Lafitte, che è riuscito ad intrufolarsi nella sala. Dopo che Sengoku si è fatto dire il suo nome, Lafitte propone il suo capitano come rimpiazzo per Crocodile. Non avendo mai sentito il nome di Teach prima, Sengoku spiega a Lafitte che un pirata sconosciuto non sarebbe molto utile come membro della Flotta dei sette. Lafitte afferma che lui e il resto della ciurma hanno un piano ben preciso per rendere Teach famoso. Detto questo Lafitte lascia Sengoku e gli altri partecipanti e gli suggerisce di non dimenticare il nome del gruppo: i pirati di Barbanera. Saga del CP9 Saga dopo Enies Lobby Dopo lo smacco subito ad Enies Lobby, Sengoku viene a conoscenza di alcune informazioni riguardanti il principale responsabile dell'accaduto. Garp si lascia sfuggire il fatto che Rufy sia in realtà suo nipote. Questa notizia infastidisce Sengoku non solo perchè Garp gliel'ha tenuto nascosto fino a quel momento, ma anche perchè spiega come mai non ha catturato Rufy quando era a Water 7. Sengoku ordina a Garp di tornare a Water 7 e di portare a termine la missione. Saga della guerra di Barbabianca Il problema dei pirati di Rufy Dopo la sconfitta di Gekko Moria, Sengoku ricompare a Marijoa assieme a Garp e a Orso Bartholomew. In quest'occasione è infuriato perchè Orso non ha catturato i pirati di Cappello di paglia, e si preoccupa per la loro vicinanza a Marineford. Secondo lui, infatti, Rufy ha l'abitudine di causare un problema dopo l'altro (riferendosi anche alle sconfitte di Crocodile e all'assalto di Enies Lobby). Si infuria oltre ogni limite quando viene a sapere che Rufy ha aggredito un nobile mondiale e lo ha "preso in ostaggio". L'ammiraglio Kizaru si offre di andare a risolvere il problema creatosi alle isole Sabaody e Sengoku acconsente. Preparing for War He is then seen at Marine Headquarters, receiving the report that Vice Admiral Momonga has managed to "convince" Pirate Empress Boa Hancock of the Shichibukai to follow up the mandatory summons of the government. Sengoku is pleased by this, and acknowledged Hancock is very strong, but is also troubled that Jinbe doesn't seem to want to cooperate with them and is prepared to lose his status, fighting the Marines, instead of Whitebeard. Afterwards, an official tells him of the amount of pirates that Admiral Kizaru managed to capture at Sabaody - At least five hundred pirates are to be sent to Impel Down. He is irritated by being bothered for such a reason and asks to only be informed of matters related to Whitebeard. In the same manner, he brushes off the matter of the incident with Saint Charloss, saying its a matter for the admirals. He then asks where Garp is and is irritated upon learning that he left for Impel Down a while ago. He has no real time to react to this, mainly because he then receives news that Whitebeard's main ship, the Moby Dick was on the move and that all twenty three patrol ships are impossible to contact. He orders extreme caution even at Impel Down. To Sengoku's great displeasure, he received information that Monkey D. Luffy has broken into Impel Down and, putting the dots together, Sengoku correctly deduced that Luffy's invasion within the great prison itself was to rescue Portgas D. Ace from execution, in the critical time when they're supposed to be preparing for war against Whitebeard for the same reason. He was also annoyed that he was able to go and cause one incident after another; the Enies Lobby raid, punching a World Noble and now breaking into the Great Prison. Garp, however, found it amusing that his grandson would go to such lengths simply to rescue Ace. Sengoku angrily tells Garp that no one had attempted anything so atrocious in the history of Impel Down, since twenty two years prior to current events, and was annoyed that the one who would do it was Garp's grandson. Sengoku also said to Garp that had he not been the "Hero of the Marines", he would have held Garp personally responsible for his family's actions. Garp simply replies that the life of an old man may not atone for all of them. When Blackbeard stole a Marine ship with his crew and broke into Impel Down, Sengoku looked distraught at the news. The Battle of Marineford Tre ore prima dell'ora fissata per l'esecuzione, Sengoku rivela a Garp di essere intenzionato a svelare a tutti le origini del ragazzo: il padre di Ace altri non è che Gol D. Roger, il re dei pirati. Poco dopo arrivano Barbabianca e i capitani pirata suoi alleati. Sengoku avvisa i suoi uomini che Barbabianca possiede i poteri del frutto Gura Gura con il quale potrebbe distruggere il mondo intero. A seguito di alcuni attacchi da parte di entrambi gli schieramenti, la guerra comincia. L'arrivo in maniera rocambolesca sul campo di battaglia di Rufy lascia di sasso il grand'ammiraglio, che se la prende con Garp per il fatto che un membro della sua famiglia si intrometta ancora negli affari del Governo Mondiale. Sengoku si infuria ancora di più quando Jinbe gli urla in faccia la rinuncia al titolo di membro della Flotta dei sette. Quando Kizaru gli chiede se gli evasi di Impel Down possano venire uccisi, Sengoku glielo conferma. Quando Rufy urla di essere il fratello di Ace Sengoku rivela al mondo che i due sono solo fratelli adottivi, perchè il vero padre di Rufy è il rivoluzionario Dragon, e per questo Rufy è un elemento molto pericoloso da lasciare in vita, esattamente come Ace. Subito dopo ordina che vengano tagliati i segnali televisivi. Un gran numero di Pacifista, guidati da Sentomaru, appare alle spalle dei pirati, accerchiandoli. Tuttavia il furto di un lumacofono da parte degli uomini di Bagy (che ha intenzione di utilizzarlo per aumentare la sua fama) impedisce alla Marina di procedere secondo il piano stabilito, così Sengoku ordina di rimuovere immediatamente l'ostacolo. Nel frattempo Sengoku ha ordinato ad Akainu di raggiungere Squardo, uno degli alleati di Barbabianca, e di convincerlo che l'imperatore ha venduto i suoi alleati alla Marina. I Pacifista infatti non attaccano direttamente i pirati di Barbabianca, ma solo i loro rinforzi. L'odio che Squardo prova per Roger (e quindi anche per Ace) il quale gli ha sterminato la vecchia ciurma, spinge Squardo a credere alle parole dell'ammiraglio; per quasto motivo non appena ne ha l'occasione trafigge a tradimento Barbabianca. Tutto procede secondo i piani di Sengoku, tranne per il fatto che il mondo ha visto tutto grazie al lumacofono in possesso di Bagy. Per impedirgli di trasmettere ulterioriormente, Sengoku ordina ad Aokiji di congelare tutta la zona, compreso Bagy, il lumacofono e i prigionieri che si sono schierati con il pirata clown. Quando il muro di contenimento viene posizionato, Sengoku assiste soddisfatto al fatto che le onde distruttive di Barbabianca non riescono a distruggerlo. Dopo che Little Odr Junior aiuta i pirati di Barbabianca a raggiungere la piazza che si trova dietro al muro Sengoku afferma che è giunto il momento anche per lui di scendere sul campo di battaglia. Barbabianca afferma di essere pronto a morire, ma solo dopo che avrà assicurato un futuro ai suoi figli; per tutta risposta Sengoku ordina ai boia di uccidere Ace all'istante, schernendo Barbabianca dicendogli di guardare il futuro concretizzarsi di fronte a lui. Disperato, Rufy rilascia un'ondata di Ambizione Haoshoku, che manda al tappeto i due boia. Sengoku è stupito del fatto che Rufy possegga questa abilità. Quando Rufy raggiunge il patibolo, grazie all'aiuto di Inazuma, Sengoku si lamenta tra sé e sé che Garp si sia lasciato sconfiggere così facilmente dal nipote. Poi, mentre Rufy cerca di liberare il fratello dalle manette, si trasforma in un enorme Buddha deciso a giustiziare personalmente il prigioniero. Dopodichè lo attacca con un pugno gigantesco, ma Rufy attiva il Gear Third che ferma il colpo, anche grazie all'aiuto del frutto Dela Dela di mr. 3. Il colpo si ripercuote sulla struttura del patibolo, che crolla, e il grand'ammiraglio precipita assieme ai pirati. After Ace had been freed, Sengoku is then seen ashamed of himself for allowing Ace to escape in his presence. As Whitebeard is reducing Marineford to ruins, Sengoku tells his men that Whitebeard is the threat for the moment. After Akainu kills Ace, an enraged Garp expresses a desire to kill the admiral in revenge. To prevent him from acting on this desire, Sengoku pins Garp down to the ground, calling him a fool. When Akainu blasts off a portion of Whitebeard's head, Whitebeard still continues to shatter the Marine headquarters, Sengoku is shocked that the great pirate can still have so much power. Sengoku's shock becomes mixed with fury when the Blackbeard Pirates arrive on the battlefield, with many legendary prisoners from Impel Down standing on the execution scaffold. Sengoku's fury only intensifies when he learns that Blackbeard only wanted the Shichibukai title to break into Impel Down to recruit those prisoners, and that he now has discarded the title. When Whitebeard was saying his last words about the Will of D., Sengoku showed great fear and he was furious with Whitebeard because he revealed to the entire world about the existence of One Piece. When Whitebeard had taken his final breath, he and Garp are seen watching. After that, he witnesses Blackbeard and Whitebeard disappear under a black cloth, and later Blackbeard coming out of it after somehow stealing the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi from his former captain and using them to attack the already crumbling Marineford. When Blackbeard declares that this age is now his and intends to start it off by sinking Marineford, Sengoku doesn't stand idly by watching, instead suddenly transforming into his Buddha form and delivering a powerful shockwave to the Blackbeard Pirates, sending the whole crew flying. Then he warns Blackbeard to not go around spouting nonsense such as sinking the mighty fortress which represents justice, and prepares to fight to defend the pride of the Marines. In the anime, their fight is extended with his shockwaves and Blackbeard's quake punch tearing apart Marineford. Sengoku knocked Teach back with another shockwave, but he retaliates by tilting the island just as Whitebeard had done. Jesus Burgess jumps into the fight assisting Blackbeard, but is knocked back by the intervention of Garp. Blackbeard taunts Sengoku and Garp, stating he will end their age just like he ended Whitebeard's. The battle was ended by Coby's screaming and the arrival of Shanks, who claims to be in Marineford to end the war. After a short conversation with Shanks, Sengoku lets him take care of Ace and Whitebeard and that he will take full responsibility for letting all the pirates on the battlefield go. He then tells the Marines to tend to the wounded and that the war is over. Saga dopo la guerra Dopo la fine della guerra Sengoku è seduto su alcune macerie mentre la ricostruzione è già cominciata. Viene informato da Brandnew sullo stato di salute di Magellan e sulla condizione in cui si trova Impel Down, ed in particolare sul sesto livello, dal quale mancano molti più prigionieri dei quattro presentatisi a Marineford con Barbanera. Sengoku comincia a temere che i prigionieri mancanti siano riusciti ad evadere nella confusione provocata poco tempo prima, quindi ordina a Brandnew di preparare i manifesti con le taglie immediatamente, perchè ciascuno dei fuggitivi è in grado di provocare gravi danni nel mondo. Brandnew replica che il Governo ha deciso di mantenere nascosta l'evasione di massa, per salvare la faccia e per non diffondere il panico. Questa decisione fa infuriare enormemente Sengoku. Due settimane dopo la guerra Sengoku si presenta nell'ufficio di Kong, consegnando le sue dimissioni. Kong, nonostante se ne rammarichi, le accetta. Prima di andarsene Sengoku propone Aokiji come suo successore. Curiosità * "Sengoku" può venire scritto in kanji come 戦国, che significa "stato di guerra", un termine da cui deriva anche l'espressione "periodo Sengoku", un'epoca della storia giapponese caratterizzata da molti conflitti e il notevole uso di forze navali. * Il soprannome di Sengoku, "Buddha", è ironico, perchè Buddha era un pacifista che rifiutava la violenza, mentre Sengoku non si fa scrupoli ad uccidere i suoi nemici. Tuttavia il significato originale di "Buddha" in sanscrito è "illuminato", termine che descrive bene l'intelligenza e l'intuito di Sengoku. Navigazione de:Sengoku en:Sengoku zh:佛之戰國 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi con l'Ambizione Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Zoo Zoo Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Ex membri della Marina Categoria:Lottatori